awakened
by rose stigoi
Summary: set on sk dimirti dentin got turn by the strigoi... rose is but all here friends think she's dead. will she go back? or will she leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

its my first story (you can see that) so plzz be sweat and am not good on spelling (you can see that too) i update as soon as i can :D

Awakened

Chapter:1

Rpov: I just pull out the stake from the strigoi's heart when dimitri yell for me to run. I did as fast I could with my dhampire strength. But it was not fast enough, I grace just to turn around to see a strigoi that slam me to the ground. I grace just looking up at dimitri to se he fought against my mother and Stan to rescue me. The strigoi jump on me, it's was that assholes to blonde stigoi I whas figting on the school. The last thing I saw was his teeth on my neck. I felt are Sharpe pain and I scream but it soon became a moan, I snap out and yell DIMIRTI HELP! And I fainted.

dpov: I yell for rose to run, she was with me soon and we could be together, just like wee planning in the cabin. I couldn't get the memory out of my head, but I got snap out of it when I hire the scream of the most beautiful thing in the world… rose. I turn to see are blond strigoi had hit her to the ground. I try to run for her but stan and Jeanie stop me, let me GO! I screamed. No this couldn't happen I can't live without my rose… my roza. Tears run dawn jennies face, plzz let me go I need my roza I said in a harsh voise, but they wouldn't let me go, we need to go to the academy we CANT save her, it's too late. I could see that it actually hurt on stan to say that. i ran and hire rose scream dimirti help and I could hire her faint out. and then i realized that I had lost rose… forever. We ran and ran until we were on the academy, lissa was there and I could see that she ditdten now the bad news… shit!. Hi dimitri she lookt on me with a small smil but It despair right after. Where rose? I stumbelt over the words and tear fell my eyes, sh sh she's. Lisa cut me off and finish me line dead.

rpov: I slip into lissa mind after I faintet, her thought were every were, panic sadness anger darkness… shit darkness. No no no it can't be real not rose! My best friend is… is dead. Christian was holding her in his arm her room. Shh lis its goanna be okay lissa just yell out NOOO ITS not goanna be okay rose is DEAD. Christian look shocked, sorry sayd Lisa it's just so hard. She was meant to be my guardian. I know lis I know he said in a gentle voice and hold her close to him. suddenly there were black spots, they came and then disappeared. What was happening, dam it's like hole my body burns, what the fuck is going on I could not get out of Lisa's head. Then everything went black.

dpov: I was in a forest and a girl was sitting on the grund roll together like a ball. The girl remind me of some one? Then it hit me it could not be other then my roza. I ran against her and hug her wail she was on the grund, she was sloping, rose its alright am here with you she shot her head up and loked me eyes. There where hatred in her eyes, you fail me dimitri she screamed you let them take me! I was shocked roza I w… I din dent have time to finish cuss something grab her and pull here away. I ran for her but I could ran on my full speed. The last thing I hired was, you FAIL me and she was gone. I woke up straight in my bed, noo… not my roza I said and begin crying like I never have before (actually I like never cry) I most have fall asleep cuss next time I woke it was… what did it matter I have lost my love my roza noting mater anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dpov: I was heading for the church, they hold are ceremony for all that died. There were crying people every were other just look straight ahead not speaking or moving. I sat in the back of the church, thinking about how it would be if our plans from the cabin, little rosa my little rosa I said. Without knowing all that was in the church was gone there was only 3 peopol left… Lisa Christian and Adrian they were all looking dawn on me. How long have your stand there I ask, I don't know I just don't know what to do, I look up on her, anger suddenly rising in me, do YOU think you have it bad I LOST THE LOVE OFF MY LIFE I have nothing left. You have Christian and your friends what do I have? Freedom no! only thing I can do is set my life on risk for fucking moroi. They all look stunned. Lisa begin crying an Christian holding her in his arms trying to comfort her but Adrian look… like he could fell what I did then it hit me. Adrian was in love in rose and he lose her to or Onaway lose her more then before. Dam why is life so hard! Who the fuck do you think you are, Lisa have lost rose like you do rose and Lisa have been together most of their life! What do you think rose would have say if you cheating Lisa in this war he yell me in the face. Sorry I muttered sorry for saying that I don't know I just think it click for me. No your right she cried out. It slap me with so hard that I nearly din ten believe it was a thought. No rose would have me to protect her not making her fell more horrible. Damit use your brain dimirti I muttered I look on lisa and saying tomyself that he goanna protect her no matter what, for rosa… my roza

Rpov: I woke up with a heraldic like never. God dam it I complained out, I stumble out to the shower and take a long shower, yeah the heraldic was over when I finely got out of the shower. There was due on the mirror so I cudent se myself but actually I din tent want to. But after I got my jeans and a old shirt on I took towel and remove the due, I let out a scream, no no no no its cant be happening, I had glowing red eyes and fangs. Everything come back to me, dimitri yell for me and me be taking by a strigoi, where the fuck am i. I run tover to the bed and… wow that was incredible fast I got there then I heard a voise from the door, I can see you finely wake rosse…

I look over to the door. And there he stood the blond strigoi that awakened me hatred growing in my body, you not trying to take me d… and I bite his neck, and woow was it good, it suck all the blood out of him and fell my body shaking with strength, if this was strigoi blood that do this I couldent wait for moroi blo… no rose take you together you not going to take moroi blood, I walk out of the room, I was in some sort of hotel, it was old but still have style, and wow it must have been expensive. To strigoi came running towards me, din ten know what to do but as soon as the strigoi came closer my instekt of strigoi put in and I easy rip his head off and bite the other one.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not opdating school and my pc's word dindten work but i gonna update agian. and i gonna do more rose pov instead of there gonna be maneyn speeling mistakes

and here it is chap 3

chap:3

apov (adrian) i cant do this anymore, it was hard when rose dindten like me but now. no i cant anymore i gonna leav the academy. i took some cloth and my gold card and ran out of the door and out of my dorm. i got to the gate when a gaurd stop me, hey you cant go outside, im not going on the school so i can do what i want to i ansawrd back, no i gonna ring to kirova and wait to se what she saids. damm he give me no other choise i just wanna leave right now. you gonna let me out now i sayd in a smoth voise and he did. i alredy now where i washeading... to get a drink

dpov: i was crying in my room thinking about rose some times i fall asleep but i always heard her screams. (flashback) what are we doing today? she ask me, i just look on her, plzz dimitri cant we for one time sake not run laps she look on me with pleading eyes. roza i said in a voise that she never could stand for, okay she said in a little sad voise. damm she hard to not say yes to everything she says, roza? yeah dimitri, am gonna run with you today. she look a little happyer, we run 10 laps when she colaps on the grund. come on rose 1 more lap, dimitri this is not the fucking ironman, okay rose make it 2 laps. she roll her eyes of me and bigan run. (end of flashback) my wacht bigan bibengl, i took my gurdian mask on and left my room to go guard the school.

rpov: after i left the house (wasent it that i rode in my last chap?) i was in spokan. why the hell is im in spokan? i headet for the nearest city. i was alredy thirsty. i houre later i was on a bar, it was prytty full of humans dansing living there good lifes. i headed for the clup. i need a drink, wat should it be? the strongest you have. she lookt stunned i couldent help by grin. i got some kind of russia vodka but i couldent get drunk. there where no strigoi on this bar so i decided to leave. just as i walk out of the doar. i heard a scream a man scream, its was from behind the clup. i ran behind the clup, three strigoi had cout a moroi. i ran to the first strigoi and hit him as har as i could the other one was fast over to me and swung a arm for me i donging it and hit him in his stromach. the first one was up agin and jump for me. i took a grib on his arm and bite him. 2 secend one look very angry now and swung on me hitting me. i couldent stop louthing he was easy. when he try to hit me again i grab his hand and took a grip on his head, i ript it of. the last one lookt scared, wow i never see a strigoi look that scared. i slowly walk over to him. plzz dont kill me plzz d... and i bite him drain him empty of blood. when i was done i smeelt some thing in the air, i turn to see the moroi, the first thing i got a eye on was his neck. and there where blood down his neck, i must have walk twoward him cuuz i was sutenly right in front of him. i coulent stop it was first time i have see a moroi like strigoi, right befor i was on his neck i snab out and walk some steps away. r-r rose? finely i lookt up on his face and ooh shit it was adrian


End file.
